Lessons
by Limetheawesome
Summary: My FIRST fanfic. can u guess y my name is LEMON?   Amu continues her life in Seiyo, and guess who she runs into in the hall? amuto lemon! :P  Tips on how to make it better please! btw this story is going2b pretty short-around 4-5 chapters. :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Lemon: hey everyone! how's it going? This is my FIRST i repeat; FIRST fanfic. Please tell me how it is! **

**Ikuto: Lemon doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!**

Amu's POV

" Hey! Wait up! Yaya!"

I shouted, huffing and puffing as I tried to catch up to the cheerful girl, running through the halls. It was a new school year, and my friends and I have moved up to middle school. Ran, Miki, and Suu were floating around me, encouraging me to hurry up.

"Come on, hurry up, Amu-chi!" Yaya said, pouting, as she waited impatiently for me to catch up.

"Coming, coming..." I said, out of breath. Eventually I stopped running, and rested my hands on my knees for a quick breath of air. A big hand landed on my head, and started tousling my hair. I giggled.

" Yo!" Kukai said, grinning like always. " How's it going?"

" It's Kukai!" I said, laughing. " You're a senior now, right?"

"That's right!" Kukai said. He grinned as he put both his hands behind his head. " Now you guys will have to call me Senpai!"

Tadase walked over.

" Hey, Tadase-kun!" I waved to him.

He smiled and waved back.

I sighed a dreamy sigh. He's just so cute!

BRRRIIINNNGGG

That was the bell.

We were just about to run, when I heard a familiar voice.

" Alright. Goodbye, then."

I turned around, and saw Ikuto walking towards me.

" Wait for me, guys!" I said in a hurry, ignoring the rising heat in my face.

I wasn't fast enough.

" Hey." Ikuto said, grabbing me by my arm and pulling me back. " Why are you running away?"

" Because, uhh..." I tried my best not to look in his eyes, " Um, why are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be...somewhere else?"

I thought back at the time he left to travel the world.

Ikuto sighed and explained, "My conductor said I could have the week off. So I came back to Japan. Then your music teacher recognized me and asked me to teach you. Seems like music isn't your strong suit." He chuckled.

My face flushed.

There was a long pause between us.

" W-well, I'd better get to class." I said finally.

Before I could even turn, Ikuto grabbed me by the waist and leaned close to my ear, blowing in it, saying, "oh but Amu, you have music class first. And since I'm going to be teaching you anyway, it'd be a shame not to escort you."

Before I could respond, he started walking down the hall, dragging me by the hand.

"H-hey!" I said, struggling to get out of his grip. "The music room is that way!" I pointed to the opposite direction we were going.

He continued to walk, ignoring my comment.

I had no choice but to follow him, his grip was impossible to get out of.

We finally arrived at the janitor's closet.

"Wh-what are we-" I started, when he shoved me in the closet, walked in himself, and shut and locked the door behind him.

I can see where this is going. My face flushed red.

He turned to me, smirking.

"Ready for your lesson, Am-u-Koi?"

**Lemon: Sorry it's so short... hehe... Chapter 2 will be longer! I promise! :D**

**Ikuto: please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Lemon: U guys R AWESOME! :) i've been receiving tons of favorite author/favorite story alerts.. and u guys say i dont really need to improve on anything? i. cant. believe. it. :) LUV U GUYS! 333**

**Btw.. have u guys heard of Nikki (pen name: xamuikuto)? well. go check her out. search her up on google. her stories are reallllyyy good! i especially like Hard to Get x3 haha im ranting arent i. XD**

**Ikuto: ... Lemon doesnt own shugo chara. (i dont really say much in this story... DX)**

Recap

Ikuto: ready for your lesson, Amu-koi?

End Recap

Amu's POV

There was a BAM sound as his hand slammed against the wall, making it shudder a little. I flinched, closing my eyes and sliding down the wall, knees against head, to protect my... areas. The next thing I know I'm sitting on Ikuto's lap. my eyes fluttered open almost as soon as I felt the warm sensation beneath me.

Turning around, I exclaimed, "What are y-mm" My words were muffled by his lips.

I pulled back in surprise, sitting up now.

"Sto-mm-" His lips were crashing against mine once again, his tongue now brushing my lips, asking for entrance. I sealed them tightly and closed my eyes. He pulled back.

I grinned in victory... until I saw him grabbing a piece of rope from beside him.

Gripping my arms tightly, he put it around my wrists and tied it.

He then turned to me and smirked, "these are the last words I'm gonna say. Actions will speak."

"Oh god no..." my eyes widened as he pushed me on my back, his hands trailing upwards from my ankle. He stopped at my thighs, and that's when his hand moved underneath, rubbing and squeezing my butt.

I squirmed and cringed at his touch for what seemed like forever, when he finally left my bottom and moved up, stopping at the bottom of my uniform. His big hands easily removed the jacket and shirt, leaving nothing but my thin undershirt and bra underneath.

My eyes widened. "Oh, no...dont take it off."

Knowing him, he wouldn't listen to me and take it off anyway, but to my surprise, his hand reached under it and unhooked my bra, tossing it to the side. Almost immediately, his other hand started roughly squeezing my... boobs.

His head lowered until it was right above mine, hovered for a moment, and just crashed down heavily. He then bit my lower lip, surprising me and leaving my mouth open, giving him complete access to the inside. So his tongue shoved inside, and to my surprise, I didnt stop him. He brushed against everything, and when he got to my tongue, he suddenly started rubbing his against it, surprising me and causing me to moan. He looked at me in surprise, then smirked and left my mouth, moving down to my neck. His hand still squeezing my soft flesh that are my breasts, he bit down at my vulnerable skin, licking it afterwards. I turned my head to the side, my body tingling. I moaned again, pushing him closer to me. I could practically feel him smirk on my neck. After a few more minutes of this, he left my neck, now filled with hickeys, and moved down. All the while he was attacking my neck, I didnt notice him remove my undershirt. So when I felt a wet sensation on my chest, it surprised me and I arched my back, bouncing my breast more into his mouth. As if he was anticipating this, he immediately supported his hand on my back, leaving me in the arched position while he continued to tease my nipple. I moaned as I felt his tongue leave the nipple and lick the flesh surrounding it, whilst his other hand was playing with my other breast. He finally put me down, and looked down at my skirt.

I quickly blushed a deep red, saying "N-no... I dont want to go that far yet..."

He smirked and stood up, handing me my clothes and untying the knot bounding my wrists. I rubbed them and put on my clothes.

Ikuto then grabbed me by the arm.

"Let's go," he said.

So I followed him out of the closet and saw that class had ended. My face brightened at the sight of my friends running toward me.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya exclaimed, "where were you?"

"Secret," I heard Ikuto say, his arms wrapping around my waist. My face instantly turned into a red tomato.

"L-let's just go," I turned and walked down the hall, as I heard Ikuto chuckle behind me.

My friends' voices followed, and we walked down to our next class. Though I'm pretty sure Tadase was staring at my neck.

"Oh, no.." I thought.

**Lemon: UGH sorry! I'm not that good at lemon... T.T btw the next chapter wont be that intense, though im pretty sure in chapter 4-5 there will be alot of amuto lemon ;P**

**Ikuto: Please R&R**


	3. Author's note

Srry guys im not gonna be able to update in a while.. so.. yeah.. family stuff. =_= so please dont send reviews saying update faster.. that would be appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Lemon: I'M SOO SORRY! D: I havent updated in like, 13432144234 yearrss! T.T I wanted to, but.. family issues. oh and another problem occured. Guess what? writer's block. XP kk 4get what I said bout this chap not being intense.. there will be some tadamu moments ( :O)**

**Ikuto: Lemon doesnt own shugo chara.**

Recap

Amu: oh, no...

Amu's POV

I stood propped up against the tree, trying hard to breathe as his lips forcefully crashed into mine and stayed, kissing me roughly.

"T-Tadase... stop... "

Flashback

After Ikuto had... sexually harrassed me, (o/o) I had sent a note to Tadase, asking to meet me at the back of the school, after school. I wanted to tell him about my feelings for Ikuto and that I wanted to break up.

So, after school, I had went to the tree at the back of the school, waiting for him. Then he showed up, and I had told him I loved Ikuto, that the hickeys were proof.

He had had a cold, lifeless look in his eyes, claiming that I just wanted attention, that I would settle for just anybody.

I had thought about it-yeah, in Tadase's eyes, I'm just a girl who started going out with him, then, after what happened in about an hour, I was ready to dump him. I had opened my mouth to apologize. That's when he attacked me.

End Flashback

"T-Tadase... I'm so sorry..." I managed to say.

His eyes still had that cold look in them. I had never seen Tadase like this before. And.. It was my fault.

Fighting back tears, I grabbed at the back of his shirt, trying to make him stop. And he did, but only momentarily.

"I thought you were a pure, honest girl, Amu. But you were just playing with me? This is your punishment." He said coldly, then forcefully turned me around, slamming me on the ground. I felt him taking off my jacket and shirt. Then came my undershirt and bra. Grabbing both my arms, he pulled me up so I was on my knees, back facing toward him. He started biting and licking my back, along my spine, while squeezing my boobs, one in each hand.

Being the weak person I am, I stopped struggling, accepting my punishment. This was my fault after all.

That's when I felt his lips reach my waist, and traveling further down, he started biting my underwear.

I gasped when I felt my underwear slide off. This was going too far. I hadn't even gone this far with Ikuto. Tears streaming down my face, I began to yell, when his hand came up to my mouth, hiding any sound that tried to escape. With the other, he slid one finger in my.. uh place, then moved it around a bit. I wanted to scream.

Suddenly, his finger retreated. He started to slide off my body, and relief came over me. Turning around, I saw Ikuto. His hand was trembling, the other holding Tadase's collar. His face was that of a wild tiger. I quickly put on my clothes and went over to him.

"Come with me. Both of you." His voice was dark and lifeless, and his hands were still shaking.

I gulped.

Oh, no...

**Lemon: LOLOLOL. Deja Vu? Nah. I just got lazy. -_- The next chapter prob wont come in about... well at least a week. :D sorry bout last time.. heheheh.. ^_^"**

**Ikuto: Lemon doesnt own Shugo Chara.**


End file.
